


子猫の真夜中の冒険

by Squishykat



Category: Scaredy Cat - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishykat/pseuds/Squishykat
Summary: 子猫の真夜中の冒険。怖い！





	子猫の真夜中の冒険

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m learning Japanese so here is my first short story! It’s based on the super cute comic by Heather Franzen Rutten, Scaredy Cat. 
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to correct my grammar!

子猫の真夜中の冒険

真夜中、子猫は目を覚ました。子猫は猫の母と猫の兄弟のすぐそばにいました。暖かったです。

しかし、子猫は箱の外を見て、月を見ました。子猫は思いました。「あ、、外が面白そう。」

子猫は箱から出ました。草の上を歩きました。次に、子猫は大きな丸い物体を見ました。オレンジ色でした。

子猫は見上げた。木の中に怖い影がありました。子猫は思いました。「悪魔ですか。」ゆっくりと静かに木を歩きました。

にわかに、子猫は恐ろしい音を聞きました。影が子猫に向かって飛んでいました！走った、走った！早く、早く！

その後、疲れていました。子猫はもう走ることができませんでした。横になって目を閉じました。

子猫は思いました。「え、何か。」ゆっくりと目を開けました。前には大きな顔が。顔が燃えていました。

子猫は思いました。「それは悪魔です。多分それは私を食べますか。怖い！」

それから、声を聞きました。声が話しました。「にゃ、大丈夫ですか、にゃ」声はいい音。悪魔のように聞こえなかった。

大きな黒い猫が顔から飛び降りました。「にゃ、こんばんは。黒猫です。子猫ちゃん、どうしたの、にゃ？」

子猫は言いました。「にゃん、怖い。悪魔が私を食べると思います、にゃん。」黒猫は、「にゃ、大丈夫子猫ちゃん。ここを見て、にゃ。」猫は顔の内側を見ました。顔はカボチャでした！

黒猫は、「にゃ、子猫ちゃんは寝てください。私は子猫ちゃんを家に連れて行きます、にゃ。」

それから、猫は戻って歩きました。子猫は再び怖い音を聞きました。黒猫は、「にゃ、大丈夫。ほら、影はコウモリです。ここは賑やかです、にゃ！」

そして、猫は歩いていきました。それから、子猫は怖い木を見ました。黒猫は、「にゃ、フクロウだけです。歌います、にゃ。」

歌いました、「にゃあ〜にゃあ〜！」フクロウは、「その悪い音は何ですか。このように歌ってください。ほーほー。」子猫は思いました。「歌うのは楽しい。」

それから、猫は箱に戻りました。黒猫は、「にゃ、おやすみなさい、にゃ。」子猫は、「にゃん、黒猫じさん、ありがとう。おやすみなさい、にゃん。」

子猫は母の隣に寝かせました。寝ました。子猫の夢はつまらなくなかったです！


End file.
